1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera, more particularly to a positionable mechanism with an optical image stabilizing unit for a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an optical image stabilizing (OIS) unit of a camera includes a movable carrier used to carry an optical element, such as an optical sensor, to move along a horizontal direction so as to compensate image blurring attributed to shaking of the hand. However, the OIS unit may wobble and generate noise when the camera is in a shutdown state.
In U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. 2009/0086037 and Taiwanese Patent Application Pub. No. 201003116, a conventional positioning unit is in a form of a pressing mechanism driven by a driving unit to position the OIS unit when the camera is in a shutdown state. However, the pressing mechanism requires an additional driving unit and the structure thereof is relatively complicated such that manufacturing cost thereof is relatively high.
Moreover, in Taiwanese Patent Application Pub. No. 201030370, another conventional positioning unit includes a pair of springs disposed between the OIS unit and a base unit as to alleviate vibration of the OIS unit. Nevertheless, the positioning unit is also structurally complicated since it is provided with the springs, and the springs may cause undesired hindrance against movement of the OIS unit.